starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Torre dell'Alto Consiglio
La Torre dell’Alto Consiglio era un'alta cupola che ospitava il luogo di raduno dell'Alto Consiglio Jedi su Coruscant. Lungo la storia del Consiglio, la torre cambiò aspetto varie volte. La Torre si collocava sopra alla parte sud ovest del Tempio, circondando la Guglia del Tempio. Ricostruita completamente nel 1019 BBY, circa, la Torre fu abbandonata nel 19 BBY, a più tardi venne distrutta durante la Guerra Civile Galattica. Ne venne costruita una copia esatta nel 35 ABY dal Nuovo Ordine Jedi. Storia Vecchia Repubblica Durante la plurimillenaria storia dell'Ordine Jedi e la loro presenza su Coruscant, l’esatto luogo di raduno dell'Alto Consiglio è cambiato. Quando i Quattro Maestri cominciarono a costruire un tempio intorno alla sacra guglia, l'Ordine stabilì una base per le operazioni del Consiglio in un'ampia piazza. Una stretta torre con una larga base, l'Ordine usò questa Torre come magazzino per gli artefatti Sith, confiscati dopo la Grande Guerra Sith. Durante le Guerre Mandaloriane, l'Alto Consiglio fu informato di una setta che si stava staccando dall'Ordine. Attraverso questa informazione, l'Alto Consiglio guidò un attacco alla Draay Estate, quartier generale dei Jedi eretici, lasciando la Torre scarsamente difesa. Mentre il Consiglio stava attaccando la Tenuta, Haazen, la mente dietro tutto, ordinò ai suoi compagni, che si trovavano nella Torre, di impossessarsi degli artefatti Sith custoditi lì. Uccidendo i Jedi di guardia, gli artefatti furono presi in custodia dai Jedi eretici. Haazen fu ucciso durante la battaglia e l’Alto Consiglio tornò per impedire il furto dei Jedi fuorviati. Solo pochi anni dopo, il Consiglio si spostò nella nuova Camera del Consiglio, situata alla base dell'alta cupola. Nel 3954 BBY, il Triumvirato Sith uscì allo scoperto e cominciò la Purga Jedi, costringendo l'Ordine ad abbandonare questa Torre del Consiglio. Con la rioccupazione di Coruscant da parte dell'Ordine, occuparono il Tempio, mentre si espandeva a nuove altezze. Nel 3653 BBY, il Consiglio occupò una delle quattro cupole che sovrastavano la Ziqqurat del Tempio. Questa torre sarebbe crollata durante l’attacco dell'Impero Sith alla capitale. Non fu prima dell’espansione del 1019 BBY che il Consiglio e il Senato Galattico riuscirono a raccogliere abbastanza fondi per ricostruire la Torre in cima al complesso del Tempio. La Torre rimase in piedi per oltre un millennio, con espansioni e ricostruzioni che avvenivano una volta ogni tanto. Nel 34 BBY, un gruppo di Yinchorri, ingaggiati da Darth Sidious, guidò un attacco alla Torre. Si infiltrarono nell'atrio della Torre, ma vennero respinti dai Jedi presenti nel Tempio, causando dei lievi danni alla struttura interna. Dopo l'Invasione di Naboo nel 32 BBY, vennero costruiti degli hangar nelle Torri del Consiglio, ospitando nuovi starfighter ad uso personale dei Jedi. Con lo scoppio delle Guerre dei Cloni, la Torre venne usata come quartier generale per le operazioni di guerra dell'Ordine, con i Comandanti Jedi che aggiornavano costantemente l'Ufficio del Cancelliere Supremo e l'Altro Consiglio riguardo le mosse dei Separatisti. Alla fine della guerra, lo sfuggente Signore Oscuro dei Sith, Darth Sidious, si rivelò essere nientemeno che il Cancelliere Supremo Palpatine. La notizia divenne nota solo all'Alto Consiglio e quattro dei maestri più capaci andarono ad arrestare Palpatine, ma fallirono. Nonostante il Tempio fosse in grande allerta, c’erano troppi pochi Jedi addestrati per affrontare le truppe della 501esima Legione del Grande Esercito della Repubblica. Compiuta l'Operazione Knightfall, il Tempio fu epurato da tutti i suoi occupanti. Mentre si consumavano ancora i combattimenti, la Torre del Consiglio fu visitata da Bail Organa, Senatore Galattico di Alderaan. Dopo essere stato mandato indietro dalle truppe clone, Organa guardò con orrore le truppe mentre uccidevano il Padawan Zett Jukassa. Dopo la caduta dell'Ordine, la Torre rimase vuota, le sue sale abbandonate e le superfici cadenti. Nonostante fosse proibito entrare e l’ingresso fosse altamente sorvegliato dalle guardie Imperiali, il Jedi Ferus Olin riuscì a entrare alla base della Torre grazie a una finestra che dava sulla stanza della colazione. Olin incontrò Darth Vader nell'atrio e affrontò il Signore dei Sith, arrivando fino alle Camere del Consiglio. Olin riuscì a sfuggire all'ira del Sith lasciandosi cadere in un buco nel pavimento, atterrando nella sala della mappa, diversi piani sotto. Nel 2 BBY, durante la terza missione al Tempio del Sith assassino Starkiller, l'assassino entrò in una camera alla base della Torre. Prendendo l'ascensore per arrivare alla sommità della torre, procedette in una stanza in rovina, dopo essersi fatto strada attraverso molte Shadow Stormtrooper. Il programma malfunzionante Prove Jedi si attivò nel momento in cui Starkiller entrò nella stanza, usando l'oloproiettore della camera per creare il simulacro di un Jedi morto, Kento Marek. Combattendo contro l'ologramma, Starkiller sconfisse il simulacro e lasciò la stanza con angoscia crescente. Degli elementi di design della Torre dell'Alto Consiglio vennero poi aggiunte alla Torre dell'Imperatore, a bordo della Seconda Morte Nera, ma diversamente dal Tempio, che presentava cinque cupole, la Torre dell'Imperatore aveva solo una cupola, per simboleggiare il potere assoluto di Palpatine e del fatto che lui non dovesse rispondere a un consiglio. Il Tempio sopravvisse per la maggior parte della Guerra Civile Galattica, la Torre dell'Alto Consiglio scrutò Coruscant dall’alto per anni. L'antico edificio venne riabitato velocemente, dal momento che i membri del Nuovo Ordine Jedi cercavano le sale perdute, nella speranza di trovare gli insegnamenti del vecchio Ordine. Non passò molto tempo che le cinque torri del Tempio crollarono. Il nuovo Ordine raccolsero le macerie e costruirono un piccolo praxeum per rimpiazzare il tetto della Ziqqurat; questo fu distrutto durante la Guerra degli Yuuzhan Vong. Ricostruzione In seguito alla rioccupazione di Coruscant da parte dell'Alleanza Galattica, il Capo di Stato Cal Omas donò un nuovo Tempio all'Ordine come ricompensa degli sforzi dei Jedi durante la guerra. Usando i progetti salvati dall'Archivio Jedi, l'Autorità di Ricostruzione edificò il nuovo Tempio seguendo le specifiche; una nuova piramide in vetro conteneva la stanza del Consiglio. Nel 43 ABY, il Gran Maestro ad Interim Kenth Hammer fece alcune riflessioni sull’architettura dell'edificio, chiedendosi perché chi lo avesse costruito non avesse pensato a una cosa che potesse durare nei secoli. Struttura L'antica Torre che ospitava l'Alto Consiglio resistette per la durata della storia dell'Ordine. La struttura della cupola era sostenuta da una sostanza altamente elastica, chiamata magnate, che aiutava nel supporto della struttura della Torre. Il materiale incorporato nelle finestre della Camera del Consiglio aiutava a mantenere la gravità stabile e manteneva operativo l'approvvigionamento di aria, necessario a quell’altezza. Il turboascensore che portava alla Camera del Consiglio era stata costruita da grandi architetti Jedi, che incorporarono delle strutture particolari interne per permettere a ogni membro dell'Ordine, di qualsiasi forma o stazza, di ascendere alla stretta cupola. Quindici piani sotto la Camera del Consiglio c'era un hangar con garage sotterranei e una stazione di controllo di velivoli sul soffitto. Una piattaforma di atterraggio retrattile poteva estendersi dalla bocca della camera verso l'esterno per decolli semplici. La stanza era piena di meccanici e astrodroidi, e durante le Guerre dei Cloni, di truppe cloni. Gli alloggi dei membri dell'Alto Consiglio si trovavano nella Torre, in questo modo c'era più privacy e un accesso diretto alla Camera del Consiglio. Collocate sotto all'atrio, le stanze erano tipicamente esagonali e piccole, con cuscini da meditazione posti al centro. Dopo la ricostruzione del Tempio nel 35 ABY, l'ufficio del Gran Maestro fu completato con una lastra di larmastone bianca. Dietro le quinte Esiste un'incoerenza con in alcune comparse della Torre, in particolare con la Camera del Consiglio. In alcune riprese, c'è un'anticamera posta prima dell’ingresso della stanza. particolare che ha poco senso, vista la forma cilindrica della torre. Comparse *''The Old Republic: Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Plagueis'' (Menzionato indirettamente) *"The secret of Tet-Ami"-''Star Wars Tales 13'' *"Yaddle's Tale: The One Below"-''Star Wars Tales 5'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''[[Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma (romanzo)|Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma, romanzo]]'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma'' *''[[Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma (fumetto)|Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma, fumetto]]'' *''[[Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma (romazo per giovani)|Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma, romanzo per giovani]]'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace 1/2'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear *''Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei Cloni'' *''[[Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei Cloni (fumetto)|Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei Cloni, fumetto]] *''[[Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei Cloni (romanzo per giovani)|Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei Cloni, romanzo per giovani]]'' *''[[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (romanzo per giovani)|Star Wars: The Clone Wars, romanzo per giovani]]'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *"Honor Bound"-''Star Wars Tales 22'' *''Republic 62: Dead Ends'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' * *''[[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (romanzo)|Star Wars: The Clone Wars, romanzo]]'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith'' *''[[Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith (fumetto)|Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith, fumetto]]'' *''[[Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith (romanzo per giovani)|Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith, romanzo per giovani]]'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: Il ritorno dello Jedi'' (Edizione del 2004) *''Star Wras Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Omen}} Fonti * Star Wars Trivial Pursuit * ''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Episode I * Star Wars: Complete Locations * The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia * The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force Categoria:Luoghi del Tempio Jedi di Coruscant